Working for Seto Kaiba
by lalaworld
Summary: Joey damaged Seto's limousine and now he has to pay it back. The blonde was left no choice but to work for Seto. Joey will soon find out that this nightmare may not be so bad after all. WARNING: YAOI! JOUNOUCHI X SETO. LEMON ON LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU GI OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

"Hey Tristan," Joey called out from outside his friend's house. Tristan stuck his head out from his bedroom's window. "Can I borrow your motorcycle?"

"What for?" Tristan asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I need to pick up my sister from school." Tristan reconsidered for a moment.

"Okay, but don't break my vehicle okay?" Tristan tossed his motorcycle keys and Joey caught in his hands.

"Thanks man, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. If I see any scratches, I swear!"

"Yeah, got it!"

Joey went to his friend's garage, brought it outside and sat on the vehicle. He wore the helmet that was sitting on the side and started the engine.

"Later." He yelled at his friend, and waved goodbye and zoomed into the streets.

It was 4 in the afternoon and Seto Kaiba was tired. He was in his limousine and he just got off of work. All he wanted to do right now was get home, eat a light dinner and get to sleep. He had to deal with some damage control all day today because his good for nothing employees were so incompetent that they always needed supervision. Seriously, it's probably better to not have workers at all if you always end up doing the work for them. That way he doesn't have to pay for any of them. What's worse was that one of his body guards just quit on him. Something about rather working on a strip bar than listen Seto's annoying remarks which was fine to him. Who needs people like him that can't even take a bit of criticism? Certainly not him!

"Can't we go a bit faster?" Seto asked his chauffeur with a hint of impatience. "I want to be home by the time I'm thirty you know..."

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba," the chauffeur replied back. "I'm going to take a short cut now."

"Then take the short cut." Seto said exasperatedly. If there was a short cut all along why didn't his driver take it ages ago? It's like hiring a bunch of idiots. Seto sighed to himself. _Help these days. They are so hard to find. _

Joey pressed the horn of Tristan's motorcycle as the car in front of him would not move even though the stop light has turned green for at least 30 seconds now.

"C'mon you bastard," Joey yelled to the car in front of him. He could see through the back window that the guy was too busy talking to someone in his cell phone. "Hang up your fucking damn phone and get a move on already!"

The guy did not move at all and the people behind Joey were beginning to beep as well. An old man behind Joey started to open his window.

"Hey blondie, what is going on in there just get a move on already!"

"I would if the person in front of me would just go already!"

"There's no one in front of you, it's just you causing the traffic"

Joey looked in front of him to see that the car that was there a second ago was already gone. "My bad." Joey said to the man behind him trying not to make eye contact at all. He hit the pedal and zoomed in the road. He didn't care if he was going way too fast. He already lost enough time as it was. Serenity's probably getting pissed at him already. Joey was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice he took a left turn on an alley that had a no left turn sign. When he was snapped back into his thoughts he saw a black limousine in front going on the opposite direction that he was going.

"Oh crap," Joey cursed as he tried to hit on the brakes. The limo in front of him tried to move on reverse to prevent any collision but Joey was just moving too fast. The brakes wasn't stopping the motorcycle fast enough and out of panic, the blonde ducked out of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground to prevent further injury on himself. The motorcycle kept moving until it finally hit the left headlight of the fancy vehicle in front of it and it flew upwards and landed on the roof of the limo. The car stopped there for a moment and Joey had to hold his breath the whole time.

_Oh crap, oh crap._ Joey thought to himself, his whole thoughts full of panic. _What's happening inside? No one's moving. Have I killed anyone?_

The side doors finally opened and he was glad for a second that he didn't kill anyone but afterwards reality struck back to him since he figured that he's probably in some sort of trouble now. The man that was driving went to open the back door of the car as a familiar face came out of it.

"Are you alright Mr. Kaiba?" The man asked, full of concern in his voice.

Seto Kaiba came out of the vehicle wearing a white business suit, a blue dress shirt and a tie. He didn't bother to answer the inquiry of his employee.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked arrogantly. He saw the dents on his precious limousine. He came to face the chauffeur. "What have you done? Did you hit something? Prepare to pack your things cuz you are so fired!"

"It wasn't me, sir," the driver tried to defend himself. "Some punk ran us over with a motorcycle."

Seeing the broken motorcycle that was on the side, the brunette seemed to be buying the excuse that his chauffeur was telling him. Afterwards his stare drifted to the blonde that was still lying on the ground staring at him with shock. He immediately recognized that face and that hideous attire; green jacket and the white shirt underneath matched with faded jeans. It was that good for nothing friend of Yugi's. Seto approached Joey Wheeler as he glared at the blonde below him.

"You are always up to no good aren't you, you little mutt!" Seto spat out to the blonde. "Do you have any clue how much this limo costs?"

"I'll pay it up!" Joey spat back. He didn't know how he was supposed to pay the thing back because he knows for a fact that it would be costing him a lot. If something is from Seto Kaiba's, it's a guarantee that it's expensive. But he didn't want to just sit there and take Seto's bullshit without a fight.

"Right...not even your life can pay this up." Seto pointed at the very nasty bump on the front of the limousine. It was bent up so badly. "This limousine cost me $500 000."

$500 000! God, Joey won't be able to make that much money even if he worked for like 10 years non-stop. The amount of money was just upsetting his stomach right now.

"Pay me up by this week you mutt!" Seto's eyes just literally became like slits and it glared daggers at the blonde before him. "If you don't then I'll make sure to take all your possessions and make sure that you won't have a life."

Seto turned back to his chauffeur. "Call someone to come pick the limo up and I'll need another ride back home" Afterwards he turned to face back Wheeler. "And don't even try to run away from me because I can just hunt you down."

A few minutes later another car came and stopped in front of them. Another chauffeur came out and opened the door for the CEO.

"Remember," Seto said as he lowered the car's window. "$500 000 and I want it in cash. I am not a big fan of IOUs so make it happen or else!"

With that the brunette rolled the window back up and the car engine hummed and left into the road. Joey just sat there for a while, his legs onto his chest and he laid his head on his knees for a while pondering about his situation. He lifted his head a bit and saw the damaged motorcycle.

Oh yeah, I also broke Tristan's motorcycle. His mood fell even more. I'd have to face him too... But right now, that was the least of his worries. At least his best friend would be more understanding than Seto. Right now he has to find a way to raise 500 grand by the end of the week or he was screwed. He really didn't know what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's note: Yeah, I thought I'd try to write another fanfiction and experiment on the Seto/Jounouchi couple. I'm kinda new to this so be gentle on me okay? I hope I did a good job and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Joey sat on a table with Tea and Yugi inside a coffee shop. Tea and Yugi both ordered a hot chocolate while Joey was just slumping on the chair, drowning in misery.

"...and then he said I have to pay the whole thing by the end of the week..." Joey continued on telling his tale to his friends.

"That's so awful," Tea commented with sympathy. She looked very sorry for her friend. "I wish there was something we could do..."

"Well did you ask for an extension or something?" Yugi asked. "You know, so you can raise the money...somehow."

"The dude was so intent on having me pay that I didn't even get a chance to ask for anything." Joey looked down on his knees. "He doesn't care about ruining my life. The guy is totally heartless!"

"It's okay, Joey," Yugi said, rubbing Joey's shoulder from across his seat. "We're here for you..."

"Thank Yugi..."

Joey continued to mope under his seat. Tea and Yugi glanced at the cafe entrance to see that Tristan and Serenity has made it to join them. Tristan didn't look too happy.

"JOEY!" Tristan yelled furiously. Joey jumped at the sound of his voice. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY MOTORCYCLE!"

"I'm sorry, dude," Joey pleaded apologetically. "I really didn't mean to..."

"Oh yeah, say that to my parents." Tristan sounded calmer now. "My dad is going to freak..."

"Tristan, just lay off of Joey for now..." Tea butted in. "He has more things to worry about."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and looked at Joey for answers. It was obvious that he was not going to get it from the blonde since he leaned his head down the table and covered his hands around his head to cover his embarrassment.

"Joey hit your motorcycle into Kaiba's limousine," Yugi began, since no one else wanted to tell the story. "Now he's asking him to pay 500 grand by the end of the week..."

"500 GRAND!" Tristan yelled loudly, attracting a bit of attention from the rest of the customers in the cafe. Tristan swayed his head from left to right in a tsk tsk motion. "Wow dude, I feel horrible for you. I hate to say it but you're screwed man."

"Shut up, Tristan." Joey said with a bit of annoyance from the lack of support he's getting from his friend.

"You should be more careful next time big brother!" Serenity said, sounding like a mother. "Now look at the mess you're in right now."

"Gee, thanks sis, that is just what I needed, more lectures."

"I'm just saying – "

"You know what – "Joey was just about to counter what Serenity was going to say when Yugi stood up to break the fight.

"Okay, let's just all calm down..." Yugi said, standing in between Joey and Serenity. "What we need to do is to figure out a way to get Joey out of this.

Mokuba was staring at the window of the cafe and was happy to see that Joey was inside the store. He entered the place and approached their table.

"Hey Joey..." Mokuba said in between breaths. "I've been...looking...all over...for you..."

"Hey Mokuba..." Joey greeted with little enthusiasm at all. "If this is about the money, tell your brother to..."

"No, no. It's not about that," Mokuba regained his breath now and sat on the chair where Yugi was sitting. "I heard about what happened and I just want to tell you that I'll do my best to help you."

"Really, you'd help me?' Joey asked, stunned at the turn of events.

"Well I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything but I'll do the best I can."

"Thanks Mokuba." Joey replied. His mood was lifting up a little.

Mokuba was inside Seto's room in the Kaiba mansion. The black haired boy tried to convince his brother to get Joey off the hook but so far the brunette was far from happy on the idea.

"But Seto," Mokuba was saying. "We have tons of limos in the house and it's nothing really to spend a few bucks on repairing the damages on this one. Can't you just let this go?"

Seto was infuriated at the idea. How can his little brother tell him to let that mutt off the hook? Curse that stupid blonde, brainwashing his brother into defending him and everything.

"Mokuba," Seto replied, his patience running thin. "If you are to become part of Kaiba Corp. one day, you have to learn that as a businessman, when it comes to money you always have to take the opportunity to milk as much cash from someone as you can to become rich.

Seto kneeled down to his brother, making sure that they were seeing from eye to eye.

"If you were to become soft and let everyone off the hook," Seto continued on. "Then you'll just be the loser at the end and then they'll repeatedly take advantage of you. Do you get it?"

"Uh...yeah..." Mokuba replied, thinking of another way to convince his brother to get Joey off the hook. "Well then how about this..."

Seto raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his brother's about to say next.

"You need a new bodyguard now since your old one just quit earlier right?" Seto did not like the sound of this. "Then why not hire Joey and make him pay off the damages that way?"

"Oh no, absolutely not!" Seto stood up when he heard the ridiculous proposal. "There is no way I'm hiring someone like him. I mean he has no experience."

"Well who really needs experience for being a bodyguard anyway?" Mukuba kept on thinking of more things to say to convince his brother. "He's been in one too many fights to be a decent guard right?"

"I still don't know about this..."

"Think of the money you're saving. You get to have the money needed to have the limo repaired and you don't have to worry about spending money on paying a bodyguard."

"That's true, but still..."

"And you get to break Joey's pride..."

Seto have to stop for a moment to think about the last sentence. He was dead set on not having Joey as his employee but Mokuba's last sentence made him reconsider this predicament big time. There was something about breaking that mutt's pride that was very appealing to him somehow. Having the blonde as his employee would mean that he'd have to answer to all of his demands and he wouldn't be able to complain. That prospect sounded very good indeed. Seto let out a deep sigh.

"Okay Mokuba," Seto pretended to be annoyed. "If I tell you that Joey can work for me to pay off his debt, would you promise to stop babbling at me about nonsense for the rest of the night?"

Mokuba looked up to his brother and just nodded his head up and down like a bubblehead.

"Fine, that good for nothing mutt is hired." Seto rolled his eyes. _I know I'm going to regret this_. "Tell him he starts this weekend, and he better be ready to start."

"Yay, you're the best big brother" Mokuba jumped up and down and left the Seto's room.

_Oh god, what have I agreed myself into?_

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Joey yelled at Mokuba, his head looked like it was about to explode. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M WORKING FOR THAT ARROGANT SON OF A – "

"Joey, calm down." Yugi said calmly. "It's the only thing you can do for now. Remember, the last thing you'd want to happen is to get sent into prison."

"Yeah, but c'mon. Working for Seto Kaiba for Pete's sake!" Joey lied back down onto his couch.

Mokuba visited to Joey's house to tell him the "good news." His friends were also at his house and they were all happy at Mokuba's news. All but one person.

"I'm sorry Joey but that's the best that I could do." Mokuba said apologetically. He felt bad for not being much of a help than that. "My brother didn't want to let you off the hook one bit."

"We understand Mokuba," Yugi told him. "This was more than helpful actually. We are really grateful."

"Speak for yourself..." Joey mumbled to himself.

"Oh come on Joey!" Tea scolded the blond. "You're the one who does all this stupid things and get in trouble and now you whine to us about not wanting to work for Kaiba? Well you should have thought twice about running into – "

"Okay, okay, I get it." Joey replied exasperatedly_. Sheesh, Tea is so annoying._ "I just had a lecture from Serenity, remember?"

"All I'm saying," Tea continued. "Is that working for Seto is better than being sent to prison. I mean I know that he is kinda mean and a snob but you wouldn't want to get sent into prison right? I mean think about Serenity. Your mom is already gone and your dad is in prison so if you also go to prison then Serenity will be left all alone."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Joey repeated himself. "So when do I start?"

"Seto said you can start this weekend," Mokuba replied. "You won't need much really. You'll have to pack some clothes, some necessities that you need and move in to the mansion. Everything else will be provided for you."

"See Joey, that doesn't sound so bad..." Yugi said, cheering Joey up a bit.

"I have to live with the guy, how is that not bad?"

"Oh just suck it up, Joe." Tea glared at Joey. "Just be grateful he doesn't let you sleep in a dump."

"I'll send you a cab on Saturday," Mokuba said. "Make sure you have all the belongings you need by then!"

With that Mokuba left the house. Yugi and Tea remained seated in the couch, Joey in between the two of them.

"This is so unfair," Joey said. "Why do these things happen to me? And what about Serenity, she can't stay here all by herself."

"It's okay, Joey. She can bunk with me in my apartment." Tea gave him a reassuring smile. "How long do you have to work for Kaiba anyway?"

"Well Mokuba said the job pays around 50 000 a month..." Joey counted on his fingers and did the math. "I guess it's going to be around 11 months to pay off my debt."

"And Tristan's motorcycle." Tea added. Joey glared at her. "What, I'm just saying."

"That's not so bad" Yugi said.

"And don't worry; I'll take care of Serenity."

"Thanks you guys" Joey gave a smile."I guess I should start packing..." Joey stood up from the couch. "The cab will pick me up first thing in the morning."

"We could help" Yugi and Tea said.

"Thanks." _What have I got myself into?_

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: So how did you like it guys? I am new to writing fanfictions so I'm still getting the hang of things. Hopefully that my writing is good and that you guys are enjoying. Please feel free comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later, Joey has reached Kaiba Mansion in a cab with Mokuba. There were servants already waiting for their arrival. One person has approached the car and opened it for Mokuba to let him out. Joey exited on the opposite side and went to the trunk to pick up his belongings.

Every servant were attending to the black-haired child's needs while no one spared a thought for Joey and it was pushing him down further to his already bad mood. He carried all of his stuff, despite the heaviness towards the mansion's entrance.

"Hey Chris," Mokuba said to one of the servants. "Why don't you give Joey a hand and show him his new room.

Chris, who was dressed in a black suit and bowtie approached Joey involuntarily and offered to help carry some of his things. _Stupid bastard_, Joey thought. _Everyone here is as snooty as Seto Kaiba!_

The servant led Joey down a set of stairs which led to the basement of the mansion. In there was a long hallway with a bunch of doors on each side. Joey can't even count how many rooms were under the place, it just seemed like it went forever. Chris opened the door which was four rooms away from the stairs and he opened the lights.

"Here we are," Chris said lamely. "This is your room for now. Try not to break anything." And with that, the jerk tossed his bag to floor, not even caring if he'd break what was inside it.

Joey looked around in awe. It was a huge step up from his old room. Back in his house, his room only had space for a bed and a cabinet and the roof leaks whenever it rains. But the room that he was given in Kaiba Manor was enormous. It was like a hotel room. There was a bed in the middle that could fit about 4 people, a very nice closet and some shelves that he probably won't find any use for and fancy lamps that hung on the walls. From across the bed was a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall. It was probably around forty inches. Joey's family only had one of those outdated bulky ones with an antenna in their living room.

He also had his own bathroom. He stepped inside to find that everything was made of marble. The tiles and the bathtub just shined with cleanliness. He felt kind of bad because the blonde knows that he is not that tidy. He opened the drawers around the sink to notice that there were stuff already inside like razors and shaving cream and toothpastes and other necessities.

Everything looked great although there was a lack of windows in the room which left little ventilation for air circulation that Joey began to perspire a little. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the bed. He opened one of his bags to find one of his wife-beater shirts. Afterwards he began to unpack his things.

Mokuba approached Seto's office and knocked softly on his door.

"Come in," Mokuba heard Seto yell from inside the room. The kid turned the knob open and entered the office.

Seto was on his desk with his left hand pushing his hair backwards in frustration while his right hand furiously moved the mouse around his computer screen.

"One of my accountants messed up on one of the ledger accounts and now I have to fix it," Seto said irritably. "And of course I fired him at the spot. Good help are so hard to find these days."

"It's okay bro," Mokuba reassured his brother. "There are more qualified candidates out there, don't stress yourself out. Um, I came to tell you that Joey Wheeler is here."

"Oh great, more incompetent employees joining my corporation, how swell..."

"Oh come on Seto," Mokuba went behind Kaiba to massage his shoulders a little. Seto leaned on his chair to relax a little. "You haven't even seen him work yet."

"Fine, fine. I'll go meet up with him in a few minutes."

"Okay, cool." Mokuba let go and left the office. Seto ran his hands on his face and let out a sigh. Within a few minutes he closed down his laptop and walked out of his office.

Seto went to the basement to Joey's room. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Joey was on the side, half of his body in the closet, hanging up his clothes.

"Hey mutt," Seto called out to the blonde. "How's the moving going? Settling in well?"

Joey was always irritated whenever the brunette uses the word "mutt" to address him. He didn't like it when he was called that on the outside world and he didn't like it when he was in Kaiba Mansion. But of course he was also a bit smarter than to provoke Kaiba, he was his boss after all and you don't want to annoy the boss.

"Yeah, I'm getting by," Joey mumbled back.

Seto walked around the room for a bit to look around. The mutt didn't have many items. There were only a couple of shoes on the shoe rack and his shelves and drawers were empty.

"It's a bit warm in here," Seto stated after a few moments of silence. "Why don't you turn on the air conditioner?"

Joey dropped the clothes that he was hanging in surprise and he stuck out his head towards Seto whose back was turned towards the wall, looking at the only picture of Serenity that he brought in the mansion.

"We have an air conditioner here?" Joey asked surprisingly. Seto couldn't help but roll his eyes. The mutt was just completely clueless.

"Yeah" Seto replied sarcastically. "That would explain the vents, the control panel in the wall and the remote control on the table.

"Oh that makes so much sense." Seto couldn't tell if Joey was being sarcastic or was really clueless. "I thought the remote was for the TV or something..."

Seto couldn't help but let out a snort at that remark. The blonde was so stupid he chuckled a little.

"Oh wow, where were you living the stone age?" He walked towards the door to leave. "You are so stupid."

Holding back and sucking up to the boss is one thing, but Joey couldn't help it. Seto was really pushing his buttons and it wasn't his fault that he didn't grow up with a bunch of fancy gadgets in his life.

"Now hold it right there you bastard!" Joey yelled out in frustration. "I admit I don't have no clue about your fancy little gadgets but that doesn't give you the right to call me stupid!"

Seto was flat out angry now. He does not appreciate being yelled at by anyone and he is certainly not taking it from a lowlife employee.

"Excuse me?" Seto said arrogantly, turning to face him with his chin up. "Do you have any idea who...?"

Seto stopped short in midsentence when his saw Joey's body. Joey was wearing a white wife-beater shirt so tight that the outlines of his muscles were showing through the fabric. His arms were also gleaming with sweat under the dim light of the room.

"Uh, Kaiba...?" Joey tried to call out. "Helllooooo"

Seto was just mesmerized. Even though he could basically see what was underneath the sleeveless shirt he still wanted the piece of article gone and see what lies underneath. The eyes cannot be trusted. He has to see what truly resides beneath those fabrics.

"Take your shirt off..." Seto didn't even realized what came out of his mouth.

"What!" Joey exclaimed the same way as he did earlier.

Seto mentally cursed at himself for what he just said. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't even know why he would ask such a request but nonetheless he did a stupid thing and the only thing left to do is to improvise.

"Take of your shirt." Seto repeated more firmly than the last one. "I need to see how fit are you for the job."

"Oh, right, gotcha."

Thank god Joey is so gullible and accepted Seto's lie without any doubts. The blonde took the seams of the wife-beater and lifted the clothing up towards his head and off his body to reveal a very nice sight.

Joey had nice pecs, firm and hard as well as a very gorgeous washboard abs. And just below his nipple is a bit of hair that leads down to...

What the hell was Seto thinking! Was he actually ogling a guy? And not just any guy, he was lusting for Seto for crying out loud! How can it be possible? The brunette tried to come up with some excuse on why he'd be behaving in such a way but unfortunately for him he can't come up with any. That doesn't mean he can't live in denial though.

"I must say," Joey said, breaking Seto out of his trance. "I do take care of my body and I am especially ripped for most guys."

Joey flexed his muscles to show them off to his employer and it brought those bulges more definition, outlining them even more which slid Seto back to his trance.

"Meh, I've seen better." Seto said, trying to regain control after his trance. "But it'll do for now. You'll have to work out more frequently though."

Seto reached for the doorknob to exit the room. "One of the servants will bring your uniform in here tomorrow. Be outside the Mansion at eight a.m. sharp. If you're late, you are fired."

And with that he left the room. Joey reached for the AC controller and raised the temperature a little. The blonde grabbed his pajama, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He'd have to sleep early if he wanted to make it tomorrow. He didn't want to be late and there is no way he'll let Seto get an excuse to belittle him again. With that Joey turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The sound of the alarm clock irritated Joey the next morning. He reached for the loud, annoying object and slammed his hand on it to shut it down. He lifted himself off of the bed groggily towards the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he dried himself off with a towel and put it around his waist. He went to the sink and took out a shaving cream and applied it to his chin and jaw.

With his razor in hand he held his face firm with his other hand and ran the razor through the foam to remove his morning stubble. From the door of his room he heard a knock coming from outside.

"Come in," Joey yelled from the bathroom. One of the housemaids came inside his room with a bunch of clothing in hand. He could see that the woman was checking him out. The girl didn't look bad herself too.

"Master Kaiba wanted me to drop off your clothes for today," the housemaid said shyly.

"Just put it on my bed." Joey was almost done with his shave now. The housemaid did as he was told. "Thanks."

The housemaid blushed and left the room afterwards. Joey washed the remaining cream left on his face. He went back into his room to get dressed. He took the clothes on his bed and put it on. Once he was done he walked towards the full body mirror that was hanging in his bathroom wall and turned around it to get a full view of his body.

"I must say I clean up pretty good." Joey said to himself as he did some poses in front of his own reflection. There was a knock on his door and Joey stopped abruptly. "Come in!"

Joey lifted his head from the bathroom to see that it was Seto who entered his room. His mood had immediately turned sour.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your boss?" Seto said irritably.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners," Joey replied sarcastically. "what do you want, _sir_?"

"Keep this up and I will dock your paycheque."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." The blonde's tone has become more serious now. "So how may I help you?"

"Just wanted to see how your uniform looked on you. I always want my employees to look their...best..."

Seto had to control his mouth from completely falling down on his chest. He was entering the bathroom ready to criticize the mutt's appearance but the image that greeted him is far from disapproving at all. The white shirt that Joey's wearing accentuated his muscles quite nicely and the bowtie on his neck made him look so cute. His trousers also fit him quite nicely, showing off his firm and bubbly butt. Finally Joey finishes the look off as he puts on his suit which is also a perfect fit to him, making him more bulky than before. The dark color of his outfit is a good look on him as it makes his blonde hair stand out even more making him more attractive than ever.

"So does my uniform look good enough for you?" Joey interrupted Seto's thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"Meh, it could be worse." The brunette refused to give the mutt the satisfaction that he wanted. As much as he wanted to jump at the blonde right at that moment, he kept his composure as best as he could. Wait a minute, what the hell is he thinking right now? "Let's go, I do not want to be late at work and I'm certainly not going to be late because of you."

"So what am I suppose to do exactly?" Joey asked.

"I'll tell you when we reach Kaiba corp. Right now just follow me, the chauffeur is waiting for us outside."

Ten minutes later, Seto's limousine has finally reached Kaiba Corp. Joey sat in front of the grumpy brunette who in turn was sitting in between two other body guards. The chauffeur stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for his boss. Kaiba steps out of the vehicle and almost immediately a huge group of women starts swarming on the young CEO. Almost immediately his two body guards began halting the woman's assault towards the brunette. More bodyguards came out of Kaiba Corp as they made a path for Seto. Joey was just staring in awe at the whole situation.

"Aren't you coming, you mutt?" Seto eyed the blonde, his voice is filled with the usual arrogance and irritation.

"Stop calling me, that..." It was all Joey could say as he still remained transfixed at the wild women trying to get their hands on the rich CEO. Joey saw one of the bodyguards grabbing five girls all at once pushing them away from Seto's direction. The blonde wondered if he too have to do that as well in the future.

Joey picked up the pace as he saw that he was a few feet away from his boss. He had to sprint a little to catch up.

"Do girls chase you like that everyday?" Joey asked like a little kid as he remained standing on the brunette's side.

"Yeah..." Seto replied in a monotone, uncaring voice.

"Wow, that must be really awesome..."

"Mhn..."

Seto kept up the pace as he entered the elevator. All of his employees stopped in front of him and gave him a bow and a quick greeting as he passed them with the brunette only giving them a nod or a grumbled "morning..." in return. As they entered the elevator, Seto pressed the top-most button and they both waited for the thing to reach its destination. When they reached their floor Seto stepped out robotically and opened the door to his office. When Joey tried to step inside, he was stopped by the brunette.

"You're not going in here." Seto said curtly. "Stay outside."

"What...?" Joey said blankly as he was a bit lost.

"I already have bodyguards inside." Seto replied, and he purposely moved his lips slowly, mocking with Joey's stupidity. "Your job is to stand in front of this door and make sure that no unwanted visitors enter my office."

Seto took a walkie-talkie like object out of his suit-pocket and handed it to the blonde boy.

"Here," Seto said, handing the object to Joey. "When someone asks to see me talk to me and I'll let you know if I want people to go in my office or not. Sound simple enough for you?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid you know..." Joey said exasperately while taking the walkie talkie from Seto's hand.

"Good. If you let one person in here without my permission, you are so fired!"

With that the CEO entered his office and Joey stood there bored as hell.

Joey spent the whole day standing in front of Seto's office. It amazes him so much at how much girls were able to somehow sneak into this floor of Kaiba Corp without being caught by the other bodyguards. How they did it is beyond him; these girls must be like ninjas or something. The girls were trying their best to get past Joey but the blonde just tried his best to push them off of the office door without hurting them much. But it gets to the point where he himself couldn't handle it anymore so he'd occasionally ask for backup.

At the end of the day the blonde would find himself very tired from his job. And here he thought being a bodyguard would be easy. Joey kept doing this throughout the whole week with the same routine and he must admit it to himself it is becoming really, really boring.

Seto was on his desk doing some work inside his office on one sunny day. He was in Kaiba Corp and as usual, girls were fawning all over him, trying to break into his office to do who knows what. Inside his office were two of his closest bodyguards.

Like any other days they just stand in front of him, facing the door. They don't say much nor do they care for whatever things he did inside the office which was perfectly fine with him. He liked it that way. He wanted his bodyguards to not be nosy and respect his privacy completely.

The brunette extended his arms up as he gave his hands a little stretch. He was done with his work for now but he still had about half an hour before he can sign out of Kaiba Corp. Since he had some time in his hands, the CEO tried to find ways to pass the time.

He thought of playing solitaire in his computer or surf the web or something, but none of those things seemed appeasing for him. Instead his eyes kept darting on the little screens that was on his desktop.

On Seto's desktop were all the screenshots of the video cams that he installed throughout the building. For some reason a voice on the back his mind wanted him to click on camera #65 where it directly pointed at his bodyguard who was standing outside of his office door.

What the hell was going through his head? He had better things to do than watch some dumb mutt wrestling some girl out of his office. As he looked around his office to find other things to do he soon realized that there was no work to be done. Stupid Seto, why does he have to always be on top of things?

Seto clicked on camera #65 and a widescreen soon appeared with the image of the very attractive Joey Wheeler. It seems that no one's around to disturb his office so Joey just stood rigidly in front of his office door, hands held together in front of him.

He looked really good on his suit. Seto just can't get enough of him...Can't get enough of him? What the hell was that all about? Surely the brunette does not find this piece of an excuse to be attractive can he? Well if he did, that would certainly explain why he never felt excited nor flattered about the fact that a huge mob of women were practically chasing him everyday. But still, why would he be attracted to a street rat like Joey?

"_I'm not attracted to him, I just like looking at nice suits..." _Seto tried to reason with himself. _"Speaking of suits, I wonder how Joey would look in other types of clothing."_ Seto continued to ogle on the blonde as he tried to imagine him in other types of clothing. _"How about a trench coat, a pink shirt and a vest? Oh and leather pants too..."_ Seto's mind just continued to swirl as more images of Joey stacked into his imagination.

"There is no way I am going to wear that!" Joey said firmly as he pushed the piece of clothing away back to Seto. "No way in my life would I ever wear pink!"

"It's not like you have a choice. I am the boss here after all..." Seto replied back with the usual air of arrogance that Joey was not exactly a fan of. "Or if you want I could just fire you right now and get you straight to jail that would be perfectly fine too."

Joey curled his lips as he took the piece of clothing back. Seto smirked.

"That's better, now meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes." Seto shut the door after he left Joey's room.

Joey just threw the piece of clothing on his bed. Aah! How he hated that bastard so much!

Seto sat on his desk inside his office with his laptop in front of him. It's the usual day, he was doing work while Joey does his in front of his office door. The only difference is that this time he purposely finished all his paperwork early so he can get more time to watch his bodyguard on his new attire.

As Seto clicked camera #65 the screen zoomed into a gorgeous Joey Wheeler with his new clothing. Just as he imagined it, Joey looked perfectly stunning in his new pink shirt and black trench coat. Those tight leather pants were also doing its job, showing off his nice legs and a pretty nice baggage. As Seto continued to drool on his new bodyguard, he saw a bunch of girls trying to infiltrate his office again. Damn those security guards downstairs, they should do their jobs more successfully.

The blonde tried to halt the girls from attacking his office but as soon as they had a glance at Joey's new attire they stopped in front of him. Seto couldn't make out the words but the women seemed to be saying something that made the blonde laugh. Afterwards one girl began to wrap her hands around Joey's shoulders and she was whispering something in his ear. Another girl laid her hands on his other shoulders and she twirled his nipples. Joey began to blush and he put his hands around their shoulders as they laughed once more upon something that is apparently very amusing.

Seto's face turned bright red with rage right up on his ear as he kept watching the whole thing unfold in his laptop. He suddenly snapped the thing shut which got the attention of his two closest bodyguards.

"Is something the matter Master Kaiba?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"It's none of your concern." Seto said curtly as he rose up of his chair. "I'm going to the washroom and I don't need anyone to come with me."

Seto walked across the office and he grasped the handle of his doorknob and he purposely pushed it forward very hard in hopes of hitting Joey who was on the other side. The plan worked perfectly.

"Aww, who the hell..." Joey stopped short as he saw who the person was. "Oh hey Set - Mr. Kaiba..."

"What is going on here?" Seto asked in an intimidating tone, eyeing each woman who was standing in front of his office. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, they're one of those people trying to break in –"

"Then why are they here?" the brunette suddenly cut off as he glared at each and every one of the women. "If you all do not leave this place right now it will not be very pleasant."

The women stood in fear as they trembled and walked out towards the elevator hesitantly. Seto continued to glare at them as they made their way down the building. Afterwards he faced Joey.

"You," Seto was on overload now, his voice was shooting venom and it was as cold as ice. "Since when did I pay you to sit back and flirt with girls?"

"Look I'm sorry, I was just – "

"No more excuses! Starting tomorrow you are going to be my personal bodyguard which means you're going to be inside my office throughout the day!"

"And then he makes me wear this pink shirt! A pink shirt! The nerve of that guy, I hate him so much!"

It was finally Saturday and Joey gets the day off. He was hanging out with his friends at a nearby coffee shop. The whole gang was there, including his sister.

"And then afterwards he scolded at me just because I was talking to some girls. Well excuse me for trying to make my job less boring!"

"That sounds so horrible," Yugi said as he put an arm on his shoulder to show his sympathy.

"And then he keeps making me wear all these types of weird clothing and he seems to be taking some sort of sick pleasure out of it..." Joey continued on with his rant.

"Seriously, I think Kaiba gets a kick out of humiliating you like that." Tristan replied.

"So let me get this straight," Tea interrupted. "Seto made you strip, wear different types of clothing of his choice, and got angry at you for flirting with girls, am I right?"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Joey yelled at her.

"And you think he's doing this just to spite you?"

"Uh, what else can it be?" Joey said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah, think a little, Tea..." Tristen butted in as well.

Tea and Serenity just looked at each other and apparently they are getting something that the rest of the guys aren't. Soon after their glances are followed by a burst of laughter.

"Oh my god!" Tea exclaimed.

"You guys have so much to learn," Serenity stated in between laughs.

"I can't believe you guys are such idiots..."

"Does anyone know what they're talking about?" Tristan asked the others.

"We always don't know what they're talking about." Joey replied. "Just ignore them, they have a world of their own."

Tea cast Joey a glare upon that last comment. "Whatever, anyways, Serenity and I are going to go shopping so we'll see you guys later."

As the two girls left the cafe Joey just slumped back in his chair, his hands on his face as he continuously rubbed it out of frustration.

"This is such a nightmare!" Joey exclaimed. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I'm sorry Joey," Yugi said. "I'll do whatever it takes if there is something that I can do..."

"Thanks Yugi," Joey said, smiling at his friend. "You're always there for me."

"You know I am." Yugi replied back with a huge smile on his face. "I was going to join into a battle tournament next week and the price money is five hundred grand. If you want I can give it to you if I win it.."

"Are you sure Yugi? I mean that's a lot of money to just give out..."

"Oh it's perfectly fine, I mean what are friends for right?"

"Aww, thanks Yug, you're the best. So when will you be able to win the money?"

"In about three months if I manage to win the money."

"Oh I see..."

"Well anyway, I have to go pay for my hot chocolate."

Yugi stood up from his chair and went to the cash register. Joey looked at Tristan in utter depression.

"Three months! I have to endure Seto's antics for three months!"

"Three months if Yugi gets to win the prize money," Tristan corrected him. "Although Yugi might be a skilled duelist, but he still has a chance to lose you know that right?"

"I know but I'm desperate here I'll take whatever help that I can get."

"Look, you want to get out of being Seto's bodyguard right?" Tristan asked with a little suspicion on his voice.

"...Yeah..." Joey answered uncertainly.

"Well then my friend, I just have the answer for you."

"And what would that be?"

"You see, reporters are willing to pay high prices for a juicy story. And if bet you they'd be paying an even more high price if you got a good story about Seto."

"Okay...and then what?"

"What I'm saying is," Tristan moved in closer to Joey so that he was the only person who can hear him. "If you got some dirt from Seto you can exchange that for some good money. That way you can pay yourself off of your debt."

"But...how do I get myself some dirt?"

"Hey I can't do all the thinking for you. You have to figure that on your own."

"I dunno, Tristan." Joey said uncertainly. "Seto may be a nasty person but this still feels so wrong."

"Well it's up to you Joey. Be a goodie goodie and go through all of Seto's crazy antics or get the best of him and get your way out of this mess."

As Joey thought about it the answer wasn't really a tough one.

"Okay, I'll do it."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took way too long to update. There are two reasons why it was a long time before I posted this chapter: #1 I was spending my time working on my other fanfictions and #2 I don't know how to proceed with this chapter. If there are some willing people out there to help me with this story please leave me a message on my account. I really appreciate it. Thank you. P.S. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REMEMBER, LEAVING A REVIEW HELPS ME GAIN SELF ESTEEM! Again thank you all so much.


End file.
